My Best Friends
by Mycroftthepolitician
Summary: Nick was never the kind of person who trusted other people. But, then again, these weren't your everyday kind of people.


**I don't own this stuff. Just the fan fic.**

* * *

Nicolas was never the kind of person who trusted other people. Hell, he didn't even trust himself.

Of course, he had good reasons not to be trusted. He had lied to people for a living, after all. Night after night of suckering some poor guy out of his money (and, if he was lucky, his girl, as well) had proved to be quite a comfortable life for Nick. He was happy. Or, at least, he thought he was.

Then that damn disease took over and squashed all of that under its cruel, unforgiving foot. The only luxury Nick could afford now was his next breath.

Even before the Green Flu had hit, Nick didn't exactly have _friends_. Connections, yes. But not friends.

So, when he had first introduced himself at that hotel in Savannah, Georgia to his fellow comrades, he did so in the most hurriedly, unfriendly way he could think to. _"Name's Nick, but don't bother learning it 'cause I ain't sticking around long."_

He wouldn't have been surprised if they all hated him. He was a rude bastard and he was a pain to live with. He figured the only reason the three other survivors kept him around was because he was the best with a gun. At least, he was to start.

Nick was the pessimist of the group. Of that, he was certain. He always had a biting, critical remark for everything. Not only that, but he was pretty damn sure that, although they may survive for quite some time, they weren't ever going to catch up to CEDA. Never be rescued. So, it came as quite the shock when they had been in the most current helicopter for over half an hour without something going wrong.

Nick looked around at his companions. All three had fallen asleep. Nick didn't blame them, they were all exhausted from the months of racing from safehouse to safehouse, killing off poor, infected souls along the way. They had all almost died multiple times, all felt that horrible, icy grip, and they'd all changed at heart. A lot. At the very least, they'd all grown up far beyond their years. Nick chuckled softly, looking from sleeping face to sleeping face. He felt safe for once. Comfortable. Not the kind of comfort he had felt when he'd had a handful of money and a hot, but rather stupid model in his expensive suite. This was something completely different. Something warm and loving. Kind of how he imagined a family Christmas party was supposed to be like. He hadn't really spoken to his family since high school. They were never what you would call "supportive" or "loving". But this family…was. These were his…friends. His real, loyal, die-for-you friends. Nick couldn't believe it, shaking his head at the irony. _He_ had what were probably the most loving, loyal friends in the world right now.

His eyes settled on Rochelle, who was leaning against the back wall as she slept. She looked peaceful, all of the strain on her beat-up face beginning to fade away.

Nick had taken a liking to Ro pretty quickly. It was only natural seeing as she was the female of the group, and not too hard on the eyes at that. Of course, she wanted nothing to do with any male shenanigans, and, for once, Nick respected that. Despite the fact that Rochelle was the 2nd youngest, she took care of the group quite well. She was like the big sister Nick had never had, and he cherished that family feeling.

Not to say that she never got upset with him. He had pissed her off quite a bit while mercilessly teasing Ellis about that Zoey bitch they had run into. She had always been overprotective of the kid's feelings. Nick didn't get what the big deal was. It wasn't like the kid actually knew her.

There was also the time that he and Ellis had thought it would be a good idea to sneak up on her after the four had shot down a hoard. Nick was just glad she had been holding a frying pan instead of an axe.

He chortled at the memory when, suddenly, a head lolled onto Nick's shoulder. The head belonged to Ellis.

Nick had to admit, Ellis might have gotten under his skin at first, but he was probably Nick's closest friend in the group. Looking past his ignorance and constant talkativeness, the kid was alright. He would never tell him, but he really did feel like the two were bonded. Real "bros for life".

"_I hate you, Ellis."_

"_Well, I still like you, Nick."_

Ellis was his opposite in a lot of ways. He was definitely the optimist of the four. So much so that Nick couldn't help but want to punch him right in that stupid, smiley, redneck face sometimes.

Still, Ellis had risked his life for Nick more times than Nick could count. He remembered once, when he was pummeled by a tank, Ellis had carried him to the next safehouse, and had refused to leave his side until Nick had woken. It was obvious that Ellis looked up to him and was completely loyal to him, no matter how many insults and snarky comments were exchanged between the two of them.

Nick reminded himself to lay off of the insults when they were back to safety. Then again, that's what made their friendship so much fun.

"No drooling on my suit, Overalls," muttered Nick, gently shifting Ellis' head onto Coach's shoulder, "It's messed up enough as it is."

His eyes fell onto the large, snoring man beside Ellis. He may have acted like he didn't like the older man, constantly poking fun at his age and his gut, but, in truth, he deeply appreciated all that Coach had done for them.

Nick didn't like to admit it, since it would take all the fun out of his jokes, but he knew perfectly well that there was just as much muscle on the older man as there was fat, if not more so. Coach would always be first to throw himself in front of the others during an attack by a hoard. He didn't go down easily, either. He was smart, and he was calm. The leader, even if Nick didn't like to think about following someone else's directions. They wouldn't have made it half as far if it hadn't been for Coach.

He remembered back to the swamp, when they had decided to board up an old shack for a day. Ellis had gotten knocked out by a smoker, who had gotten his tongue stuck around a tree, smacking the southerner's head in the process, so they really couldn't get anywhere. Coach and Nick had decided to go out and clear out the zombies that ambled around, so that they wouldn't have to worry too much about attacks in the night.

There was a comforting silence between the two. Occasionally one would crack a joke at the zombie's expense, causing them both to laugh. It was strange to Nick. Almost like having a father that _didn't _drink every damn night and ruin everything. It was nice.

"Mmph…" came a groan from Ellis, his blue eyes beginning to flutter open.

"Hey there, sport? Enjoy your nap?" asked Nick, smiling.

"Sure did," Ellis grinned back.

The two turned, as Rochelle began to wake as well. Coach was still snoring. They all knew that it took way too much effort to wake the larger man than any of them had strength for at that moment. Besides, there was no harm in letting him sleep.

"Hello, boys," said Rochelle, scooting closer to the two, "How long have I been out?"

"About an hour. We'll be there in about 2 more," replied Nick.

"Hey, did ah ever tell you guys about the time me and my buddy Keith went lookin' for water snakes?" asked Ellis, fixing his cap, which had become lopsided as he slept.

"No," smiled Rochelle, "Tell us, sweetie."

Ellis looked up, expectantly at Nick, who just gave him a grin and a nod.

"Really, Nick?" asked Ellis, surprise and joy thick in his voice, "No "Now's not the righ' time, Aylus"?"

"Ellis, the fight is over for us," said Nick, "We don't need to watch our backs anymore."

"We'll always have time now," said Rochelle, lovingly squeezing Ellis with one arm.

"We'll I wouldn't say _that_, Ro," said Nick, quickly, in protest. He cared about the kid, but he definitely didn't want to give him the green light to prattle on about his friend _all_ the time.

Ellis' face dropped a little and Rochelle gave him a glare.

Nick sighed, and put his arm around Ellis, the same as Rochelle had. Ellis looked up at him, again with surprise, "But, hell. We're family now. So Ro's right. We're okay now, and we'll always have time for each other."

The three of them grinned, happier than any of them could remember, as Ellis began his long, fantastic story, and Coach snored on.

Nicolas was never the kind of person who trusted other people. But, then again, these weren't your everyday kind of people. This was his family. His friends. And he loved and trusted them with everything he had.

* * *

**Reviews are a fun time for all! So review, please.**


End file.
